


Куда уводят мечты

by silksosoft



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksosoft/pseuds/silksosoft





	Куда уводят мечты

1992 год

Сашка вырос здесь, на этом берегу, в маленьком домике, окнами на суровое северное море. Он рос под крики чаек, шепот вечно спешащей волны, и рокот осенних бурь.  
У мальчишек его поселка была мечта, одна на всех: вырваться туда, где кипит жизнь, совсем другая, яркая. Они все представляли, что вот еще чуть-чуть вырастут, и сбегут в город, станут известными. Их будут показывать по телевизору, и чтобы машина, и не Жигули, а может быть даже еще невиданный, но уже такой притягательный Мерседес. А потом приедут домой, и председатель будет долго жать им руки, а родители, стоя рядом, будут ронять скупые слезы радости.  
Сашкины мечты были совсем не похожи на то, чем грезили соседские мальчишки. Взобравшись на огромный камень, сторожем охранявшим границу между берегом и таинственным бескрайним морем, он видел себя непременно капитаном, строгим, но справедливым, крепко держащим штурвал, или прокладывающим курс к далеким, обязательно опасным, берегам.  
\- Карамба! Свистать всех наверх! Шторм идет!  
И даже когда суровые бури будут испытывать на прочность его корабль, а ветер рвать паруса, матросы, глядя в спокойное и уверенное лицо своего капитана, забудут про панику. А рядом, плечом к плечу, встанет единственный друг и Первый помощник.  
Сейчас для достижения мечты оставалось уже немного. Заканчивался май, там выпускные, и прощай, опостылевшая школьная форма, здравствуй, институт. И будет он «морским инженером-специалистом мирового класса по проектированию, постройке и технической эксплуатации морских судов». То, как называлась его будущая специальность, он выучил наизусть еще в шестом классе, прочитав в «Правде» статью про таинственно-непонятную Корабелку. И Сашка учил, учил, не переставая, ведь от этого зависела его мечта.  
Удачно сдав все выпускные, он уже грезил дорогой, светлыми корпусами и классами, и морем. Утром, через несколько дней после выпускного вечера, его мать, Настасья Петровна, бренча сковородами и кастрюлями на кухне, прокричала:  
\- Саш, а Саш. Я тут к Андрейчу ходила, он тебя готов в мастерские взять, у них там мастеров мало. И халтуры, говорит, хватает.  
\- Нет! Я в институт поступать буду! – Саша подскочил, едва не вылив на себя горячий чай.  
Настасья Петровна, выглянула из кухни и, посмотрев на сына, с отчаянием глядящего на нее, спокойно сказала:  
\- Ты ешь. Никуда твой институт не убежит. Потом поступишь. Саш, ты пойми, на что ты там жить будешь? Подрабатывать? Где? Вон, у нас мужики половина без работы сидят, лесопилка стоит, а в городе, думаешь, лучше? Сам знаешь, нам наши учительские и то, уже не помню когда привозили. А, в мастерских хоть дело есть.  
\- Все равно поеду, - пробурчал, насупившись, Сашка.  
\- Как Ломоносов пешком пойдешь? - рассмеялась мать. – Нет, Саш, не пущу. А за легкими деньгами гоняться, не по тебе это. И давай на этом закончим, а то я так и на работу опоздаю. И прибери в доме.  
Вернувшись домой, Настасья Петровна нашла на кухонном столе невымытые тарелки, а выйдя во двор, поняла, что курицы с утра так и не кормлены, да еще и петух успел расклевать половину несобранных яиц.  
\- Сашка, ух, зараза, вот я тебе! Ну-ка иди сюда, балбес, что же ты творишь?! Тебе что было сказано?! Ты где? Сашка!  
Перевесившись через забор, Настасья Петровна закричала соседке:  
\- Люд, Люда! Сашка не у вас?  
\- Не заходил.  
\- Ты спроси своего Петьку, они вечно вдвоем гуляют.  
\- Так Петя уже третий день у матери моей, на помощь отправила. Как деда не стало, сдала она сильно.  
\- Ну, ладно. Пойду к Никитишне тогда зайду.  
Настасья Петровна оббежала всех соседей, Сашки нигде не было, и гнев на сына сменился тревогой. К участковому бежать? Так почти пять километров, и это если по прямой, через поле.  
Спустя час мальчишки нашли на берегу придавленные камнем Сашкины шорты с майкой и старые сандалии. Мать бросилась к мужикам в рыболовецкую артель. К вечеру вся деревня была на ногах, мальчишки обшаривали кусты, бабы голосили на дороге в город. Когда стемнело, начал моросить дождь, от воды потянуло сыростью, плотной стеной встал туман, и поиски пришлось прекратить. Ночью у Настасьи Петровны подскочило давление и пришлось вызвать скорую из района. Усталый врач приехал только к утру, неловко морщась от визгливых причитаний, поставил укол.  
\- В больницу ей надо, - пробормотал он, – у меня препаратов нужных нет.  
\- Саша, Сашенька, - качаясь из стороны в сторону, непрерывно повторяла Настасья Петровна.  
В сенях соседка сунула доктору пол-литровую да мешок с десятком яиц.  
\- Возьмите, все что есть.  
Через пять дней искать перестали.

Наши дни

Вечером дома меня никто не ждет. Жена ушла три года назад. Ее тоже можно понять. Быть замужем за абсолютно чужим человеком даже в обмен на материальное благополучие не каждая стерпит. Евгения оказалась в достаточной степени умна, чтобы признать наш союз не состоявшимся, и мы расстались если не друзьями, то хорошими знакомыми. Да и детей у нас так и не случилось. Наверно, приглашая ее в свою жизнь, я хотел обрести покой души, а получил… ничего.  
Не люблю возвращаться в пустую квартиру, поэтому неторопливо качу по кольцевой, почти триста лошадей под капотом давно застоялись. Свет фар прорезает темноту. Первые тяжелые капли дождя упали на лобовое стекло, и умная немецкая электроника включила дворники. Стыло. Телефон звенит, врываясь в негромкий шепоток радиоволны.  
\- Алексей Игоревич, это Соколов. Извините, что так поздно. Тут такое дело… Партнеры из Калининграда звонили. Говорят, проблемы на таможне. Что-то не в порядке с документами. Требуют вас.  
\- Черт, а раньше они не могли позвонить, - пробормотал я, и отрывисто бросил, - ждите.  
Чем не повод остаться ночевать на работе. И еще один день вычеркнут на календаре.  
Дожать педаль газа до упора, мачты фонарей сливаются в один. Еще, быстрее.

Кожаный диван в кабинете постоянно скрипел, сон не шел, проблемы на таможне грозили превратиться в крупные неприятности. Настенные часы назойливо тикали. Я погружался в дрему, потом резко выныривал из нее, разбуженный то звуком проезжающего автомобиля, то скрипом многострадального дивана. Уже под утро, наконец, пришел мутный сон, полный путаных мыслей, обрывков фраз, мельтешащих лиц и какого-то безумного бреда. Я тонул в образах, все дальше погружаясь в кошмар. Но в какой-то момент пелену забытья разорвал грохот разбивающейся о камни волны. Я ступил на песок босыми ногами, и, проваливаясь по щиколотку, побрел по линии прибоя, оставляя позади быстро исчезающую цепочку следов.  
\- Привет, – я резко вскинул голову, сощурившись на яркое летнее солнце. На большом камне, обхватив колени руками, сидел парень. Светлые волосы, пристальный взгляд серых глаз.  
\- Привет… Алексей, - представился я.  
Он пристально посмотрел на меня, и улыбнулся, едва-едва, – Саша. Александр, - исправился он.  
\- Можно к тебе? – я спросил неожиданно для самого себя.  
\- Залезай, - он подвинулся, давая мне место. Вскарабкавшись наверх, я растянулся на нагретом солнцем камне. Саша молчал, а я все больше погружался в тишину и тепло, которое он дарил мне одним своим присутствием.  
Потом мы долго разговаривали, я о своей жизни, а Саша – о своей мечте. Солнце прочертило свой путь по небосводу, и теперь неспешно таяло, опускаясь за горизонт.  
\- Тебе пора, - вдруг прервал свой рассказ Саша, - тебя, наверно, ждут.  
Отряхнув парусиновые штаны, я спрыгнул на песок:  
\- Нет, не ждут. Но ты прав, пора, - и, помолчав немного, я добавил, скорее даже для себя, - Я хотел бы вернуться сюда еще раз.  
Саша взглянул на меня серьезно, и, как будто увидев что-то важное, перевел взгляд на горизонт и проговорил:  
\- Я буду ждать.

Я искал эту деревню больше года, объездил всю область, перерыл архивы в поисках малейших зацепок, и вот я здесь.  
Путаясь ногами в песке, я спустился на берег. Ветер неторопливо перебирал сигаретные палочки сухого тростника, а на выбеленный северным солнцем и штормами песок лениво накатывали волны. Дощатый настил пирса приветливо заскрипел, мягко пружиня под ногами. Древний футшток весь в зеленой тине все так же вел отсчет дыханию моря. Наполовину засыпанный песком старый буй с неразборчивой надписью – только едва видна «А» и полустертые цифры – зарос травой, боком прислонившись к обломку скалы. А дальше, до самого горизонта, тянется бесконечное седое море, сливаясь с облаками. И не поймешь, где вода перетекает в небо, а где свинец туч отражается в холодной воде. И я теряюсь в бесконечности времени и пространства. Минуты то летят как секунды, то растягиваются в года. Горсть песка в руке, как песочные часы, отсчитывает время, крупинками стекающее с пальцев. Я отпустил последнюю песчинку, ее подхватил и унес куда-то ветер, и шестеренки времени замедлили свой неумолимый бег и … остановились.  
Закрыв глаза, мучительно вслушиваюсь в тишину, только изредка прерываемую криками чаек. Раскинуть бы руки и оторваться от земли, да не пустят меня в небо, лицом не вышел. Впрочем, я и не попрошусь.  
Всплыло вдруг лицо сумасшедшей соседской бабки, которая гоняла ребят с забора клюкой. И не было для нас, тогда еще совсем мелких пацанов, веселее развлечения, чем залезть к ней в сад с шумом и криками, а потом, с хохотом через канавы и ограды врассыпную, скрываясь от ее гнева. И вот один раз, навернувшись с яблони прямо ей под ноги, зажмурившись, я ожидал, казалось, неизбежного наказания. Но прошла минута-другая, и я осмелился поднять на нее глаза. Перекошенные черты ее лица разгладились, и на меня смотрела просто усталая старая женщина.  
\- Извините, - буркнул я, и неожиданно покраснел. Она промолчала, затем медленно повернулась, тяжело опираясь на палку, и ушла в дом. Спотыкаясь, я побрел к калитке.  
\- По вере вашей да будет вам, – вдруг прозвучало мне в спину. Старуха стояла в дверях сеней и не отрывала от меня взгляда. Перепуганный непонятными словами и странной глубиной ее глаз, я бросился бежать сломя голову, и не помню, как очутился у своих дверей.

Сегодня я выведу в море потрепанный ветрами и волнами дедовский катер. Старый мотор, прокашлявшись, заведет свою привычную песню, полную довольного урчания и печальных вздохов по прошедшим годам. Встану за штурвал, ласково пробегусь по отполированной тысячами прикосновений поверхности. Вновь почувствую губами соленый поцелуй морского ветра. Он огладит мои плечи, подарив едва ли случайное объятие, игриво дернет за волосы и позовет за собой туда, где за морским порогом кто-то ждет меня.


End file.
